fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ise Kagura
is a main character of FairySina's ''Pretty Cure'' fanseries Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. Kagura is the daughter of the family who owns the Amagawa Shrine. Her alter ego is , the legendary swallowtail priestess of rituals. Her catchprhase is . History Personality Kagura is the daughter of the family who owns the Amagawa Shrine. She is a loyal girl, who sees her duties as a shrine maiden as really important. Besides her work at the shrine, Kagura also loves to dance and is the best Kagura performer in this town. Outside the shrine, Kagura acts pretty shy towards others. She gets very nervous when talking to others or reading out loud in class. In addition, when someone from school sees her performing at the Amagawa Shrine, she gets super nervous afterwards and hides from them. Appearance Casually, Kagura has shoulder long, wavy hair that she keeps in two pig tails. Her eyes are brown colored. She usually wears a yellow dress with white polka dots and a pale yellow collar. The collar also has a white frilly layer. Over the dress, she wears a white, long-sleeved jacket with golden buttons. She wears royal yellow colored slippers with white stockings that reach over her knees. Cure Basil has golden yellow colored hair that is styled into two, long twin tails, hold by green butterfly hairbands. Her eyes are orange colored. She wears a white kimono-like dress with yellow trims and a yellow butterfly pattern. She wears a white cloth around her under arm with yellow trims and a yellow butterfly pattern. She wears a pale yellow skirt with a white frilly layer and a white over skirt. She wears white boots with a bright orange layer around the trims. The layer is hold by a golden brooch. Around her hips, Cure Basil wears an orange colored beads chain. At the heigth of her breast she wears a silver brooch with a yellow colored ribbon. Relationships *'Ise Yoshimaru:' Yoshimaru is Kagura's father and owner of the Amagawa shrine. He is usually very strict towards Kagura. He wants her to become a reliable girl, who can take over the shrine one day. Yoshimaru let Kagura stay with him after he and his wife divorced a year ago. *'Maeda Haruka:' Haruka is Kagura's mother, who is an entertainer in Tokyo. After she and Yoshimaru divorced a year ago, Kagura hardly gets to see her mother anymore. However, they stay in contact via video chat. Cure Basil is Ise Kagura's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Basil is one of the legendary swallowtails. She is the priestess of rituals. Her theme color is yellow and she wields the Buttercup Rod, the staff of rituals. She transform with the phrase "Ageha · Growing · Rising!". Attacks * : Cure Basil's first attack that she can only perform with her Buttercup Rod. Transformations "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" - Ageha · Growing · Rising! is the official transformation phrase used by Ise Kagura to tranform into Cure Basil in Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. To transform, Kagura needs her Hearts Bead. First, Kagura holds up her Hearts Bead and adds it to her Cure Staff. Then she shouts, "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" while drawing the symbol of infintiy with the staff. Then, the background changes to a golden setting with sparkles and her body gets covered by a yellow light. After that, the light disappears around her chest and her top appears. As the sparkles fly from the top, her skirt appears the same way. Then, her boots appear. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styled. Before posing, her eye color changes and her Hearts Bead gets attached to her silver brooch. Then, she lands and calls, "The Dance of Harmony, A Radiant Wish! Cure Soul!". Songs Her voice actress, Ueda Reina, has recorded a lot songs for the character she voices. Some are even duets and group songs with the other voice actors. *''Dance of Blooming'' *''The Sun Above My Dreams'' Group Songs *''Open Your Eyes ♯ Lavender Blues'' (Along with Nazuka Kaori and Sato Azusa) Etymology - Ise comes from meaning "well" or "neat", combined with meaning "age", "rapids" or "shallow". Together, Ise means "neat rapids" or "neat age". - is a Japanese word referring to a specific type of Shinto theatrical dance. Once strictly a ceremonial art derived from and , Kagura has evolved in many directions over the span of more than a millennium. The word Kagura means "god entertainment".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kagura Trivia *Kagura is the only Pretty Cure in Peacefulness Pretty Cure! to be not named after a character from ''Fire Emblem Fates''. *Kagura shares her last name, Ise, with Kasugano Urara's (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) voice actress, Ise Mariya, even though other kanjis are used. *Kagura is the first main whose family owns Japanese shrine. **However, she is the third Pretty Cure to live at a shrine, prceded by Mirage from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Yugiri Mitama. References Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure! Characters Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:FairyCures Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure!